


What if...

by Nerdgirl001



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 14:24:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2625053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdgirl001/pseuds/Nerdgirl001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The trickster is up to something, but this time I don't think anyone is complaining...</p>
            </blockquote>





	What if...

The impala roared to life as Dean turned the key. He smiled, that was the best sound in the universe... Well second best. Dean thought about the noise Cas's wings made as he appeared right next to him. His warmth emanating off of him and hitting Dean like a tital wave, that was the best noise in the universe. Dean cleared his throat, "Cas, buddy, I nee-" he cut off and slammed on the breaks. There was a woman standing outside of the car. Dean, after making sure his demon knife was in his sleeve, got out of the car. "Can I help you miss?" Though under his breath he whispered "cristo" the woman stood there unflinching, 'she is so beautiful' Dean thought.  
The woman smiled, "I'm not a demon Dean, I'm an angel." Dean raised his eyebrows and set down his demon knife on the hood of the car. "Dean, don't you recognize me?" The woman looked worried.  
"uh, I'm sorry ma'am but I'm pretty sure that I've never seen you before in my life..." Dean replied.  
"Shoot! I knew that Gabriel did something to me! I should have known when he sent me to you..."  
Dean paused for a moment, "Gabriel? The trickst- well I guess he's not- but he's alive?!" Dean stumbled out, this woman was so breath taking plus there was something about the way she held herself, her tie was pulled down a bit and her trench coat was falling off her shoulder. Dean gulped, he had never seen anyone so beautiful in his life! He realized that she was talking and tried to listen.  
"-nd I'm not sure how but I guess I've done it before."  
Dean had no idea what she was talking about, "yeah, well do you need a ride anywhere?" He asked hopefully. The woman turned her head to the side, Dean wasn't sure exactly what it was about this woman but he was enthralled in her. She nodded and in a flap of wings she was in the passenger seat of the impala. Dean jumped into the impala and started it, "so, you headed my way tonight?" Dean asked. The woman blushed slightly, "Dean are you coming on to me?"  
Now it was Dean's turn to blush, "if I was, would it be working?"  
The woman blushed harder than before, "I- uh- well, of course. I've lo- um..." She giggled and Dean stepped on the gas heading back to his hotel room. Once they arrived Dean bought a second room away from Sammy's and lead this woman up to it. Once they got inside Dean pressed her into the wall and kissed her, she gasped a little and kissed him back. Dean gently brushed off her trench coat and placed it on a chair, slowly and carefully Dean pushed off all of their clothes, he was gentle. He was so loving. He had never felt this way about anyone before. Dean had never been one for cuddling, but right now he couldn't get enough of it. He held her to him brushing his fingers through her hair.  
Soon he had fallen asleep. He awoke to movement about five hours later. He opened his bleary eyes and saw a figure quickly closing the trench coat around himself. "Baby come back to bed" Dean said sleepily.  
"This was a mistake, I should have told you, I'm sorry, you- just..." Cas's deep wonderful voice cut off.  
Dean smiled, "I knew it was you" he said sheepishly, "how could I not?"

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic because it makes me so mad that if Castiel was portrayed by a woman then Destiel would be so canon!! Please let me know what you think in a comment!


End file.
